ditfandomcom-20200214-history
NoHeads
The NoHeads were a sect of mutants who utilized the dark side to its limits. The term “NoHead” referred to them proudly being out of their minds with darkness. These villains truly pushed the dark side to its limits. Following decades of interbreeding and involving both aliens and humans, the NoHeads would no longer be identified by their race, but by their dedication to the first philosophy. This order would survive in many different incarnations throughout world history. Despite seeing the rise of a new leader several times, the NoHeads would always be characterized by their lust for power and their desire to destroy the police and later, the S.M.S.B. Background History Notable NoHeads NoHeads File:Mr._Stupid_NoHead.jpg|Mr. Stupid NoHead (leader) File:Hell_Burnbottom.jpg|Hell Burnbottom File:Brute_Gunray.jpg|Brute Gunray Ranks The NoHeads had a clearly defined hierarchy which divided the strong from the weak. The NoHead hierarchy remained much the same throughout their history. The NoHeads underwent a great reformation after the apocalyptic finale between the Yellowstone Base and the Bench Store. The NoHeads’ destruction inspired Hell Burnbottom to reform the order to an extent and widely recruit minions and acolytes. NoHead Master NoHead Masters (such as Mr. Stupid NoHead and Mr. Demonic NoHead) were the greatest and most powerful of the NoHeads. It was a title that was only given to those that were acknowledged as the leaders of their order. In 2031, Hell Burnbottom would be the last NoHead master. NoHead NoHeads were the strongest NoHeads, minus the Grand Master. They had command over NoHead Minions, Acolytes and Warriors during wartime. NoHeads used the dark side to inflict misery, suffering, and corruption. They were also tasked with preserving the lore of the NoHeads by passing all their knowledge on to their apprentices. While they did not enter combat as often as lesser NoHeads, they were the most fearsome of the NoHeads as they were the keepers of the NoHead’s greatest secrets and wielders of its most potent magic. NoHead Marauders NoHead Marauders, slightly higher-ranking NoHead Warriors (like Rotta Hecks and Hell Burnbottom), were often responsible for the most brutal acts carried out by the NoHeads. Their training emphasized the aggressive use of a sword more than their powers. A NoHead Marauder’s physical prowess was a dark side technique fueled by hatred, rage, and cruelty. Thus, most Marauders could duel an average S.M.S.B. member toe-to-toe and win easily. NoHead Warrior NoHead Warriors were mid-ranking NoHeads (like Mean King) who generally focused their energies and skills towards battle, spending little time on actual dark side philosophy or other concerns of the “purer” NoHeads. NoHead Acolyte NoHead acolytes were mutant apprentices who had only just started the dark path. Many of them were children. Specialized NoHead acolytes included assassins, who preferred to ambush targets from the shadows rather than engaging them in standard combat. Some of them had no powers. Almost always working solo or in small groups, they utilized stealth field generators and the rare art of camouflage to launch surprise attacks on their victims. While some used a sword, most fought with more conventional weapons such as staffs or bombs. Cygnus Evans and Whammo Fireball both had this rank in 2033. Caring little for the subtleties of manipulating others and lacking a deep understanding of their superpowers, acolytes were often burdened with carrying out the wishes of higher-ranking NoHeads. NoHead Minions NoHead Minions were the lowliest members of the NoHeads. Like acolytes, some had no powers, and often idolized higher-ranking NoHeads. However, the NoHeads more widely used their Rocket army to work for them. Cygnus Evans and Whammo Fireball were once NoHead minions, for most of their career. Trivia *The first NoHead to be created was Mr. Stupid NoHead, who appeared as early as the Pride of the Super Babies booklet. The name was eventually given for humor, not a specific etymology, and was used in tribute to a 10-year-old. However, the name became something much more after the second book, and was used officially for NoHead’s sons and the tribe they were from. Sebiscuits, introduced in The Final Chapter, and Rotta, introduced in Zero to Hero, were also NoHeads. References External Links * Category:Groups Category:Organizations Category:The Super Babies characters Category:Character groups Category:Armies Category:Villains Category:The Super Babies villains Category:Warriors Category:Swordsmen Category:Clergy Category:Before The SMSB Category:NoHeads